Deep Secrets
by Buuchan
Summary: Ranma's dreams are filled with images he speaks to no one. Now they are reaching to get out. My first fic please be gentle.
1. The Man's Mind

Jerk  
Pervert  
Lecher  
Bastard  
Idiot  
Honorless  
Cur  
Enemy of woman  
  
A young man of 16 swirled. His raven hair fluttered in imaged wind. His body whipped around trying to fend off the enemies that tornmented him.  
  
All around him yellow eyes gleamed and claws struck forth slashing his skin. He howled in pain which only seemed to drive the pain into his mind.  
  
The pain stopped and he saw a girl her blue black hair smiling at him. He smiled back as the pain went away. Her face contorted into and angry frown and he felt pain start to return. Her face twisted in anger and she stalked away and stood next to a boy in a bandana.  
  
The pain was too intense and he screamed again. As much as he fought it tears streamed from his eyes. The yowling of the eyes and claws stopped and left only the racking sobs in their wake.  
  
The eyes moved in and lay down next to his body. Purring filled the are and the cats-that-scratched left leaving only the cats-that-were-nice. He felt there warmth and their feelings.  
  
Sorry  
Hungry  
Couldn't  
Wait  
Forgive  
Us  
  
He curled into a small ball his sobs still in the air. A light flared and a small tunneled formed through the darkness.  
  
"No."  
  
His body was glowing with the light and he felt warmth wash over himself.  
  
"No."  
  
The eyes melted into him.  
  
"No."  
  
Power filled his being and his eyes stared blankly ahead. Tears made them red.  
  
"No it's not right."  
  
He fell to the ground his body twisting as energy went through his body. 


	2. A Panda's Pain *Partial Update*

This is just for those of you who believe that Akane is the only person that Ranma should marry then please don't read this cause she will 'not' get Ranma.  
  
Sorry I didn't clarify this in the first chapter but this takes place before the wedding. I am using this place cause well there my reasons.  
  
***  
  
"Ranma wake up." Nodoka shook the quivering Ranma.  
  
"Wake up Ranma, please." His tears strained through his tightly shut eyelids.  
  
Grabbing him into an embrace she tried to provide as much support even if he didn't know it. Finally he stopped shaking and look up into her eyes. For a moment they were the eyes of a cats then returned to normal.  
  
"Momma."  
  
Ranma grabbed and hugged her tighter. Nodoka returned it.  
  
***  
  
"GENMA!" an enraged woman yelled causing the house to shake.  
  
Genma-panda looked over at the busted door and Nodoka angrily walking up to him where he was sitting.   
  
Holding up a sign he couldn't help bu think after the fact that it was the wrong thing to write.  
  
'The boy having nightmares again?'  
  
Nodoka's eyes narrowed.  
  
Genma-panda suddenly felt really really small in the face of a very angry mother who was now brandishing a huge aura and seemed intent on pounding him flat.  
  
'Eep'  
  
As we pan out we see the land on which the Tendo estate sits bounce once up in the air before settling down.  
  
***  
  
Ranma walked downstairs his feet making no noise what so ever. He looked down at the flattened panda twitching on the floor. Walking on he past Nabiki who was doing some math. His eye caught his mother berating Soun Tendo in the kitchen.  
  
Sitting down he tried to get rid of the nagging feeling that something was happening. Looking over at Genma-panda who was now starting to get up he decided to relieve some stress.  
  
***   
  
Ranma look at his father with disgust. Today was more easier than usually to pound him into the pond. Not only that but he wasn't even able to come up with any tricks to get him in the cold embrace of the koi pond.  
  
"So Saffron was good for something."  
  
Hopping down to the ground from his point on the roof he walked into the house. Pausing only to kick his father back into the pond.  
  
Resting his head on his left hand he looked over at Nabiki again who was giving him an amused look.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just noticing something." She smiled. 


End file.
